Destination floor indication means indicating a floor at which an elevator is scheduled to stop as a destination of the elevator, and the function of this destination floor indication has hitherto been borne by a destination floor registration button of a car operating panel which serves to work also as the function of destination floor registration. That is, in a conventional car operating panel, the configuration is such that one destination floor registration button is provided for one destination floor, that a label showing the name of a destination floor is indicated in the center of this destination floor registration button, and that upon pressing this destination floor registration button, the surrounding area of the label of the button in question lights up to indicate the completion of the registration of the destination floor. The destination floor indication of the elevator in question has been carried out by the lighting up of such a button.
Examples of such a conventional destination floor registration device include the one shown in FIG. 7. In FIG. 7, a car destination floor registration device 3 is provided with one destination floor registration button 11 for one destination floor, and a label showing the name of a destination floor is indicated in the center of this destination floor registration button 11. Upon pressing one of these destination floor registration buttons 11, the surrounding area of the label of the button in question lights up. Also, the car destination floor registration device 3 is provided with a door open button 12 to indicate door opening and a door close button 13 to indicate door closing.
However, if a destination floor registration button is provided for each destination floor, in the case where there are a large number of destination floors as in a high-rise building and the like, it becomes necessary to arrange a large number of destination floor registration buttons accordingly, and a large installation space becomes necessary, posing the problem of limitation to the installation positions, the problem of high costs required by installation, and the like.
Therefore, it is known that a numerical key type destination floor registration device as shown in FIG. 8 is provided to enable a large number of destination floors to be designated in a limited installation space.
In FIG. 8, therefore, a car destination floor registration device 3 is provided with numerical key buttons 14 corresponding to digits of 0 to 9 as well as a registration operation and a cancellation operation.
However, in this numerical key type destination floor registration device, the buttons and the destination floors are not in a one-to-one relation and hence it is impossible to cause the registration buttons to serve also for destination floor indication, and it is necessary to separately provide a destination floor indication device, which was unnecessary in the above-described case where the destination floors and the registration buttons are in one-to-one relation, because the registration buttons are caused to serve also for destination floor indication.
In a conventional car destination floor indication device provided in an elevator having such a numerical key type destination floor registration device, there is known a car destination floor indication device which is provided within a car of an elevator installed in a high-rise building having a large number of floors and the like, and is equipped with a destination floor registration device (a car button panel), which has destination floor buttons including numerical keys to indicate destination floors, and a destination floor indication device (an indicator), which is provided above the car entrance of a car, has indication portions, each having an LED lamp inside, in quantities equal to the number of destination floors, and causes (the LED lamps of) the indication portions corresponding to the destination floors registered by the operation of the above-described destination floor registration device to light up (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Furthermore, there is known a car destination floor indication device which is such that in an indication portion having a screen which permits selective indication of destination floor indications related to all floors, only the destination floor indication of the destination floors which are being registered is indicated by being positioned in the state of a matrix of fixed size (refer to Patent Document 2, for example), and also there is known a car destination floor indication device which is such that in an indication portion which indicates registered destination floor to users, all of the registered destination floors are indicated, in the case where the number of indications of the registered destination floors exceeds a prescribed specified value, in a smaller indication size than the size adopted when the above-described specified value is not exceeded (refer to Patent Document 3, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08 17577 08-175770    Patent Document 2: International Publication No. WO2005/105643    Patent Document 3: International Publication No. WO2008/105050